See you again, in the next life
by Scythenine
Summary: Axel is reborn, along with everyone else. Everything seems fine...Execept Roxas is reborn as a girl! AkuFemRoku
1. A gender switch?

The sun rose over buildings and trees, giving a bright yellow shine over Kingdom town. Everything was quiet on the school grounds of Heart High school. It was first period, so none of the students had enough energy, as they were still trying to wake up. A cool morning wind blew into the open window of the silent classroom, giving some sound to the quiet setting. Most of the class was working on bisecting angles drawn on the board by the teacher. Some other students were texting, which the teacher always caught, or napping, which resulted in a failing grade.

One student, being he finished his work before anyone, was clicking his pen and staring out the window. His toxic green orbs were watching two birds. The birds flew around in the air then perched on a large green tree a few windows away. The student couldn't help but be jelious of those damn animals. How dare they fly around all happy while he's trapped in this prison called a "classroom"! He fixed his spikey, deep red hair after the gentle wind stopped. "Hey Axel"a boy with sand colored hair whispered from behind him. The red haired student, Axel, glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "What the fuck is it Demyx? Can't you see I'm busy?"Axel said. Demyx smirked. "Busy being bored?" he asked. The red head stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Hey!"the teacher said strictly. Axel went back to looking out the window. He and Demyx were friends for a long time. It was before they were even born in fact, in a past life. Axel had some sort of gift. He could remember his past life. He was in a group called Organization XIII. It had twelve other members beside himself. The fought Sora, the keyblade master and lost in the end, Axel giving up his life to save him. Demyx was an aquantence back then, but out of the others he met from his past life so far he was the most like-able, no matter how annoying he was. Axel only liked one person out of his twelve other comrades, and that was Roxas. He missed his blonde haired, blue eyed friend. It might've been the way Roxas was always needing help with simple things since he didn't have memories, or that he was a damn good partner in a fight against the dark creatures they fought everyday, or just fun to talk to and share sea salt icecream with. Either which way, he missed Roxas.

Suddenly the door swung open and a girl ran in. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be 20 minutes late!"she said in a panic. The teacher sighed. "Any reason why Ms. Strife?"he asked. "Well... My alarm clock was unplugged because my brother stepped on it, so I had to get done and rush here. Then this security guard wouldn't let me in the school because I didn't have a student I.D. so I had to go to the office and wait for the school to put me in the computers. Then I had a hard time finding the classroom"she said. "Alright, I'll let it slide since it's your first day"he said. Axel looked at the girl. She had messy dark blonde hair that was an inch above her shoulders and azure eyes. Instead of a uniform she wore a black sweatshirt with a hood, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. One thing that stood out was the... bust size. It was bigger than most girls in school. "Alright, this is Roxas, our new student who just moved into town"the teacher said. The blonde girl blushed feeling the attention of the class directed toward her. Axel was shocked. It WAS Roxas! Not too sure why he's dressed as a girl but right now, who cares? His best friend is there!

"Tell us something about yourself Roxas"the teacher said. Roxas bit her lip. As if she wasn't tortured enough by standing up there, but she had to SAY something. "Umm..."she said, trying to think of something. "I like to play video games"she said. Some of the girls started talking to each other. Axel smiled. "Finally, a tomboy"Demyx said. "Okay Roxas, sit next to Axel"the teacher said. The red head waved to the blonde and she sat down in the desk to his right. "Roxas, just work on as many problems as you can"the teacher said before returning to his desk. Roxas opened her brown backpack and looked through until she pulled out a black and white notebook. She took a pen out and started doing the math problems on the blackboard. Axel couldn't help but stare at the blonde girl who was his former GUY friend. How could he be a girl? He was torn away from his thoughts when Demyx handed him a folded up paper over his shoulder. He took the paper and unfolded it, revealing the message inside.

"Why are watching the new girl?"

Axel wrote back, folded the paper, then passed it back to his friend.

"None of your business"

"What? Upset because that sweatshirt is blocking the view of her boobs?"

"Shut up. Even with the sweatshirt I can tell they're size E"

When Axel went to pass the note to Demyx he dropped it. And of course, it landed on Roxas' backpack next to the heart shaped backpack clip on the zipper. She picked it up and unfolded it. She blushed and looked at Axel, mouthing the words "fucking pervert" before tearing up the note. The bell rang and Roxas returned her notebook and pen to her bag. "Hey Roxas" Axel said. She looked at him, giving an intense glare. If looks could kill he'd probably drop dead on the spot. Being the pervert he is, and wanting to check is Roxas was really a girl now, so he grabbed her chest. "Do you stuff your bra?" he asked. She slapped him, leaving a bruise to form by the two black tattoos on his face as she took her bag and stormed out of the classroom. "I'd write a report, but I think that worked itself out"the teacher said.

The rest of the morning went by with Roxas ignoring Axel. Axel managed to piss off his past life best friend within the first ten minutes of seeing him again. At lunch Axel just got off the lunch line and was looking for a place to sit when he saw the blonde by a table window by herself. He made his way over to her, which was easy since she was staring outside. She must've been taking a break from writting something in her book"Hi Roxas" he said. She looked at him, then covered her chest area. "What is it Pervert?"she asked. "Mind if I sit with you?"he asked. "As long as you don't grope me again"she said. He sat down. "I guess I introduced myself wrong. I'm Axel"he said and held his hand out. She shook hands with him. "I guess it's nice to meet you"she said. To him it was more like meet again. At least he's not hated anymore, right? "So where did you move from?"he asks. "I moved from Oathkeeper city. I used to go to Oblivion high"she said. "Cool. So do you really like video games?"he said. She looked away a little embrassed. "Yeah. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true"she said. Axel glanced at her notebook. She shut the book quickly.

"Anyway, it's not a crime for a girl to like video games"she said, bringing Axel's attention back to her. "True. What else do you like?"he asked. Several girls were jealious of Roxas. How was it that she caught the attention of one of the hottest guys in school when, in their years of stalking him, couldn't even get him to remember their name? The two talked until the bell rung, then left for their next class. At the end of the day, unfortunatly for Roxas she had to walk home. Fortunatly for Axel however, he could drive. He pulled in front of the blonde in his car. "Hey Roxas, what a ride home?"he asked. "My parents told me not to get in cars with strangers" she said childishly. "But aren't we friends?" he asked. "Yeah, but you're still a strange person"she said, the tone in her voice changing. "Haha...Very funny. Do you need a ride or not smart alic?"he said. "Alright. My brother was supposed to dive me, but took off with his friends"she said.

She got in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on. After hearing the address and some directions the car started up and left the school. "So your big brother forgot you?"the red head asked. "Yeah. Sora can be an idiot sometimes"Roxas said, playing around with her backpack clip. Axel started thinking about the brunette boy. He was short, happy too much, and was a little ditzy. Nothing changed huh? Roxas was still Roxas too. Axel pulled into a convienience store parking lot. "Mind if I stop for a minute?"he asked. "No"she said. He shut the door and went in. She sat back. "If this guy tries anything I'll beat the shit out of him. I don't care how good looking he is. Wait, good looking? What the hell am I thinking?"she thought. He got back to the car. "Sorry, I needed to get milk. My mom asked me to"he said. After that the car took off again.

* * *

><p>Damn writter's block... About halfway through I had a problem. This was inspired by the manga NG life. Um... I need at lwast three reviews to continue. If no one's reading it I won't bother<p> 


	2. Friends!

"Hey Riku, what else is on?" a messy brunette whined. He, a red headed girl, and a silver haired boy were sitting on a couch in a living room watching TV. "Why the hell are you asking me Sora? Just use the remote!" the older, silver haired boy replied, twirling a strand of his hair. "But Kairi took it!" Sora whined, his voice getting even more annoying. Riku turned his head to Kairi, who was trying to hide the smirk on her face. "Kairi…" the silverette said. "It's Sora's house, give him the remote."

The front door flew open, nearly breaking the wall. "Sora! I'm going to kill you!" a female yelled. Sora shot up from his spot between Kairi and Riku in a panic. He exclaimed a quick "Oh shit!" before running down the hall. His sister was soon chasing him into the living room. She stopped at one of the armchairs and grabbed a pillow. With one good throw of it Sora fell over, the pillow hitting the back of his head. "You took off on me! You were supposed to drive me!" she yelled. Her older brother sat up. "Oh yeah…" he said, tilting his head. Another pillow was thrown, hitting his face. "I'm starting to think you should've been born blonde"* she said.

Sora hugged one of the pillows and leaned his chin on it. "Why couldn't I have a little brother? Then you wouldn't be as bitchy" he pouted. Roxas took one of the pillows and hit him with it. "Oh give me a break Sora… Man up" she said. Suddenly she was hit with a pillow. "How about that?" he asked, a smirk on his face. In about ten seconds it turned into a sibling pillow fight. Their audience on the couch just laughed. After several minutes of a pillow war two people came in and they quickly stopped. "What's going on?" a blonde man asked. He was tall with very spikey blonde hair. Sora laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't come up with an excuse. Roxas quickly came up with something. "Just getting out some anger"

The woman standing next to the man sighed. She had long brown hair tied back in a large braid. "What was it this time?" she asked, as if she asked a hundred times. "Nothing Mom" Sora said. The blonde man crossed his arms. "You two don't fight over nothing…" he said. Sora bit his lip. "Sora-" Roxas started. Sora was in a mental panic. If his parents found out that he didn't drive his sister… "-ate one of my seasalt icecreams…" she finished. Sora looked at her confused. Their father facepalmed.

"Thanks for the save Roxas…" Sora said, lying on the couch with a comic book in his hands. "Yeah well, you owe me. A box of seasalt icecream better be in the freezer tomorrow" she said, going through the TV channels.

"You're icecream obsessed…"

"Only when it comes to seasalt icecream"

"Okay then, you're seasalt icecream obsessed"

"Says the guy with paopu fruit boxers"

"Seasalt icecream panties…"

"Oh shut up"*

Sora looked at her. "How'd you get home so fast anyway?" he asked. "Some guy named Axel" she replied as she continued flipping through the channels. Sora sat up. "The guy with the red hair and tattoos? Really tall?" he asked. "Yeah. Sounds like him" she said. "I hear he's a pyro" he said. She looked at him. "So?"

"He might be insane!" he said. "He's not insane. A little perverted, but not insane" she said. Sora gave a Cheshire cat grin. "Why are you blushing?" he asked. Roxas felt the heat on her face. "I-I'm not!" she stammered. "And stuttering!" he said. She hurled a pillow at him, but this time he ducked. "At least he drove me here, unlike you" she said coldly. He stood up. "Alright then Rox. Good night" he said.

She sighed and turned the TV off. She went to her room. It was mostly clean, maybe a thing or two lying around. She took out her notebook she always carried around and opened it. "What do I write…" she said to herself. It was her diary, so it wasn't like anyone would read it. She could write whatever she wanted. She thought of something, then wrote it down.

_Today was my first day of school. I was late... I met some guy named Axel. He was nice enough to drive me home since Sora forgot about me. He seems nice, even if he did grab my boob at first. I hope I see him tomorrow. But there's something weird, he looks like the one guy in my dream. _

_And Sora owes me a box of seasalt icecream for not telling Mom and Dad. Awesome!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Axel!" Demyx said cheerfully. Axel shut his locker. "How are you so damn happy in the morning? I'd sleep for six days in a row if I could!" he said. Demyx smirked. "And you call me lazy…" he said. Axel sighed. "Hey guys" a male voice said. Both boys looked over to see Sora. "Hi there" Axel said. "Your name's Sora, right?"<p>

"Yeah. Wait! Has Roxas been spreading rumors?" Sora said. Axel laughed lightly. "No, no. She told me about you". Sora let out a relieved sigh. "Good… Oh! Thanks for driving her home Axel" he said. "No problem" Axel said. Sora gave a devious smirk. "You know, my sister Roxas-"

He felt something strike him in the back of the head to see his little sister. She was wearing the white and blue uniform today. The only thing was she wore a black and white checkered wristband. "What about me?" she asked, her arms crossed in annoyance. "Nothing…" Sora said. Demyx held out his hand. "Hi Roxas. Nice to meet you. I'm Demyx" he said. "Right, the one who wrote about my boobs…" the blonde said. Demyx laughed nervously. "So, you two are siblings?" Demyx asked, quickly changing the subject. "Yeah. Roxas is my little sister" Sora said. "Only by 358 and a half days!" Roxas exclaimed.

"So? You're still younger" Sora countered. Before Roxas could argue Axel patted her back. "Hey, being the younger sibling isn't that bad. I have a twin brother who was born two minutes before me, but he brags about it like it's two years" he said. She smiled. "Thanks"

They all got to class before the bell rang. Axel couldn't help but stare at Roxas. Maybe it was still sinking in that Roxas was a girl instead of a boy? He put it off to the side and continued doing his school work. Suddenly a folded paper was put on his desk. He unfolded it and read it.

"What's with the guy with the hair over half his face?"

He looked at Roxas, who glanced at him, then the boy in the corner with a book.

"That's Zexion. He's a bookworm"

"What does he read?"

"Books"

"No Stupid. What kind of books?"

"How should I know? He's a friend of mine, but his books are his business"

They finished their work by the time the bell rung. Roxas went to her next class. She walked in and took her seat next to Larxene. Larxene had blonde, lightning-like hair. She was a school bully. And of course, Roxas was the victim since she was new. Larxene threw a pencil at her. "Hey Shorty" she said. Roxas ignored her. "What? Don't want to talk?" Larxene asked.

The boy in front of Roxas turned back. He had light sand colored hair that stood up a bit. Roxas recalled his name being Hayner. "Leave her alone Bug Bitch" he said. "Oh? Shorty has a friend to save her?" Larxene said. The teacher hit a ruler n her desk. "Larxene, do you want to go to the principal's office?" she asked. Larxene sighed. "No…" she said.

After class Larxene was the first to leave. Hayner's friends, Pence and Olette, walked over to Roxas. Pence was short with brown hair, and Olette had light brown hair with two parts falling over her shoulders. "Don't worry Roxas, we'll help you out" Olette said. "Yeah Larxene can really be annoying" Pence added. "Oh! Thanks guys" Roxas said. "Yeah well, you better grow some guts. No playing damsel in distress. Got it?" Hayner said. She nodded in response. "Got it"

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter was shorter… I hope to make them longer later on. Anyway, yes, there is a blonde joke. Some blondes do tend to act ditzy. And about the underwear conversation, they know because their laundry got mixed up. Roxas is also seasalt icecream obsessed because, well that's one of the only things he ever mentioned in the game. Cloud is the father. Aerith is the mother. Reno is Axel's brother. It's overused, but it makes sense. Like before, 3 reviews to continue.<p> 


	3. Siblings are a pain…

"Look out!" a brunette yelled.

"Sora!" a younger blonde screamed.

"I didn't do it! I swear!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Students moved out of the way as the two siblings ran through the hallways. Sora ran from his sister as fast as he could, fearing for his life. He turned to a very crowded hallway, hiding between random people. Roxas stopped and looked around. _'Where the fuck is he?'_ she thought.

What got her so mad? After her class with Hayner, Pence, and Olette she went back to her locker to find the words "Sea salt ice-cream obsessed" written on her locker with black marker. Sora was one of the only people who knew about her obsession. By process of elimination Sora was the culprit.

She let out an angry huff and walked back to her locker. 'Just wait until we get home Sora. No mercy!' She was thinking of a revenge plan when someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around to see a slate hair colored boy with his hair covering part of his face.

"You dropped this" he said, then held up her notebook. Roxas had dropped her bag when she saw the writing on her locker, so she figured it fell out. "Thanks" she said, taking it from him. He smiled. "I had to get it from Demyx" he said. She was surprised the quiet boy was talking and smiling. "That jerk…" she said. The slate haired boy laughed. "That's Demyx for you. Well I should go. See you" he said. He walked away.

Roxas smiled a little. At least she knew nice people. That made going to school worth sitting through boring classes and dealing with bullies. She put her things in her locker and walked to the gym locker rooms.

As usual, it was noisy. Girls were changing into gym uniforms. Roxas had a locker next to her brother's friend Kairi. "Hey Roxas!" she said happily. She replied with a simple "Hi" as she took her uniform out. "I'm going to kill Sora…" she said. The red headed girl tilted her head. "Why?" she asked. Roxas took her shirt off before saying, "He wrote 'sea salt ice-cream obsessed on my locker." Kairi giggled. "But you are".

"I'd rather not have people knowing that"

"Roxas, you have sea salt ice-cream print underwear, phone chain, and note book. It's hard to not notice"

"Hey! Sora has paopu fruit boxers, notebooks, and blanket! That's not including a lot of other stuff"

"No fair!" a voice said. They looked over to see a light brunette haired girl. Her green eyes met Roxas' blue. The blonde just looked at her confused. "You're so lucky!" the new said. Roxas was quiet, not knowing what to say. "Your breasts are so big! I'm flat chested and yours are huge!" the brunette said whining a bit. Of course… the boobs…

"Um…Thanks…?" Roxas said, completely at a loss for any other words. The brunette held a hand out. "I'm Selphie" she said. Roxas shook her hand. "I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you…" she said. Her day just kept getting more awkward.

Kairi, thankfully enough, broke up the conversation. "We're going to be late" she said. Roxas quickly changed before they followed all the other students outside.

* * *

><p>Axel was outside at gym, playing basketball with his class. That was, until he got distracted by Roxas walking out of the school toward the tennis court. He was torn away when he heard his name being yelled. He turned his head, only to get a basketball to the face. "Sorry!" Demyx yelled.<p>

Why was he staring at Roxas? He already confirmed Roxas was a girl. He was fine with it. But for whatever reason he wanted to stare at her. He felt something when he looked at her. He couldn't recognize it.

"Axel quit eye raping the girls and pay attention!" Demyx shouted, loud enough for everyone, including the girls, to hear. Axel blushed. "Sh-Shut up" he said. He continued playing, trying to ignore Roxas.

Soon both teachers let everyone go inside. Roxas quickly got changed and left the girls' locker room. She didn't want to talk to Selphie about breasts, or lack of on the brunette's part. The rest of the day went along smoothly. Sora hid from her whenever he saw her. And in his efforts to escape her wrath, he didn't drive her home.

So Axel did, which was fine with him. He liked talking to Roxas, both when he was a boy and as a girl. Axel parked his car outside her house. "Want to come in Axel?" she asked. He looked at her. "Is it okay with your parents?" he asked. "Well Sora always has his friends over" she said. He shrugged and got out. You can't argue with that logic.

They went inside. Roxas' mother was in the kitchen doing dishes. "Hi Mom. I'm back" Roxas said. Her mother stopped and turned the water off. "Hi Dear. How was school?" she said. "Fine" Roxas replied. Her mother looked at Axel. "You brought a friend over? That's nice" she said, drying her hands off. Roxas nodded. "Yeah. This is my friend Axel" she said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aerith" the older woman said, looking at Axel.

Axel could see the family resemblance between Aerith, Roxas, and Sora. But who was the father?

"Where's Sora?" Roxas asked in a serious tone. "He's not home. He's at Riku's house. He said something about you killing him…" she said. "It's nothing Mom" the blonde said. Aerith smiled. "You know that's a lie" Axel said smirking. Roxas' mother laughed. "I'll be upstairs. Don't make a mess" she said.

"And don't do anything inappropriate" a male voice cut in. A blonde haired man walked in. "Dad…" Roxas said. He dad smiled. "Hey, I have two teenagers. I have to make sure they don't do anything stupid" he said. She crossed her arms in annoyance. "You know I'm not like that" she said. "Alright Roxas. No trashing the living room" he said. He and Aerith went upstairs. Roxas ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Sora's dead when he gets home" she said to herself.

"Why?" Axel asked. She walked in the living room and sat on the couch. "He wrote 'sea salt ice-cream obsessed' on my locker" she said. He walked over and sat next to her. "Well are you?" he asked. She blushed. "Y-Yeah" she said. "That's awesome! I like sea salt ice-cream too!" he said. She smiled.

"Seriously?" she asked. Axel smirked. "Yeah" he said. She sprang to her feet excited. "I have some in the fridge! Wait here!" she said and dashed into the kitchen.

Axel smiled to himself. Roxas hasn't changed much. Still sea salt ice-cream obsessed. But, there was one thing that was different. She was almost always smiling around him. And she blushed a lot too. What's that supposed to mean?

He didn't realize Roxas was back until she shoved a sea salt ice-cream bar in his face. He took it and thanked her. They watched TV and talked. Axel occasionally caught glimpse of Roxas' mother or father watching them. He didn't know who they were before, so I couldn't think it was normal.

Nothing was normal for him.

"I'm ba~ck!" Sora sung as he walked in the door. That seemed to alert Roxas to get up and run after him. Axel just watched as she chased her brother around the living room.

And then Roxas tripped. She landed half on the arm chair. And unfortunately Axel could see her underwear because she was still in her uniform. _'Don't look!'_ he thought to himself, looking away. Sora just laughed. She got up, armed with a pillow, and hit Sora. "You're dead!" she yelled. She chased him into his room, then threw the pillow at him. He fell onto the floor.

She walked away and sat next to Axel. "Brothers are a pain…" she mumbled. "Tell me about it. My brother Reno is pretty bad too" Axel said, the ice-cream stick hanging out of his mouth. "Hey, how come I never see your brother? You said he was your twin, so you guys should be in the same grade right?" she said.

"Well Reno… He skips school a lot. I don't know what he does, but he's never really there. Our mom is too busy to care. I kind of worry about him" Axel said, sounding a bit upset. "Well tell him I want to meet him. I'm curious to see what he looks like" she said. Axel took the stick out of his mouth and smirked. He's my twin. He looks like me. She crossed her arms annoyed. "I guess. I mean, he might not listen to me. It's worth a shot" he said.

"Good" she said. Axel's cellphone started beeping. He took it out of his pocket. "Speak of the devil… It's my brother. I have to go. I'll see you in school tomorrow" he said and got up. "See you" she said. He left. Roxas smiled, feeling really happy.

Sora walked out of his room, shaking. Her mood changed a bit. "Since I'm in a good mood I won't send you to your grave. But you're going to pay" she said. "G-Got it" he said.

She stood up and walked into her room. She plopped down on her bed and took out her notebook. She began to write.

_Sora's such a jerk! He wrote 'sea salt ice-cream obsessed' on my locker… Today Axel came over for a visit. I met some girl named Selphie too. She was looking at my boobs. Weird. And Zexion smiled. It's a little creepy, since he doesn't talk. I've been in this school for only a few days and made some friends. Axel is the best though. He likes sea salt ice-cream and has a brother too._

_Those dreams have been getting weirder though. This time I was with that red headed guy on a huge clock tower. We were watching the sunset and eating ice-cream. It looked like sea salt. I'm really starting to think Axel is the guy in my dreams. Great, now I sound like a lovesick girl…_

* * *

><p>Yay! It's longer! Almost 200 hits! I actually scrolled down for once and realized some readers are in other countries. Why'd it take me so long to notice that?<p> 


	4. NOT love rivalry!

Axel pulled up to the apartment building by the time it got dark. It was old and worn, falling apart in some places. He sat back. "Reno you idiot… If your friends drove you here then shouldn't they be the ones to drive your drunken ass home?" he said to himself, tapping on the steering wheel impatiently.

The place wasn't unfamiliar to him. He'd been there numerous times to pick up his brother. The look of the neighborhood still disgusted him no matter how many times he saw it.

After several minutes of trying to get his upturned stomach calm, another red headed male stumbled out of the building, obviously not sober enough to walk in a straight line. He walked over to the car, nearly tripping on his own two feet.

Axel opened the door and the other red head got in. "Thanks Axey!" he said, closing the door. "Idiot…" Axel said under his breath, quiet enough so his brother couldn't hear. After making sure his brother had a seat belt on he drove. His brother, Reno, talked randomly about who-knows-what as they drove. About half way to their house he got sober enough to talk normally.

"So, how was school? Boring?" Reno asked. "Not really" Axel replied. Reno laughed. "Teachers and school work not boring? What happened?" he drunken twin said. Axel smirked. Being Reno rarely went to school he didn't know what was new. Axel, being concerned for his brother, devised a plan.

"I'm not going to tell you" he said. Reno crossed his arms and leaned back, putting on a childish pout. "You're so mean…" he said. Axel rolled his eyes. "Well, if you want to know that badly then you'll have to go to school" he said.

"I hate school! Those evil teachers! They set you up to fail! And those fucking essays with their WORDS! I read enough, so I don't need school" Reno said, looking out the window. His brother hit him. "This is my car, I can throw you out" he said. Reno rubbed where his brother struck. "Give me a hint at least. What's at school…?" he whined.

Axel pulled into the driveway on their house. "Sorry, no hints Bro" he said, climbing out of the car.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Aunt Yuffie is coming over?" Roxas yelled. She and Sora were at the kitchen table eating before school. Their mom rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you don't like Aunt Yuffie" Sora said. Roxas shot him a glare. "She's crazy Sora! She's way too hyper! Last time she was visited she jumped off the roof just to scare me!" the blonde said. Her brother shrugged. "So? Big deal, she's more energetic than most people. It would be dull to have a regular aunt"<p>

Roxas pulled a lock on his spikey hair. "Ow! Mom! Roxas is bullying me!" he whined. "Grow up!" his sister spat at him. Aerith finally relaxed when they were out the door on the bus. Roxas sat next to Hayner, who talked about beating someone up. Sora sat with Kairi, who complained the whole ride. Sora just listened to music without her realizing it.

When they got to the school Roxas grabbed her brother by the shirt and proceeded to drag him in the direction of her locker. "Roxas! Let go!" he protested, struggling to escape his sister's grasp. "No way! You're cleaning my locker!" she said.

After having her brother clean her locker, she let him run off to the comfort of Kairi and Riku. She sighed, taking a moment's rest. That was, until she was greeted by Demyx.

He put her in a headlock. "Hey Blondie! Killing your brother this early?" he asked, messing her hair up. She pushed him off swiftly before giving him a deadly look. Demyx obviously felt the hate of the glare and took a cautious step back. "A-Anyway," he started, his voice shaking. Roxas gave him a questioned look. ", Axel's brother Reno is in school"

"Oh! Really?" she asked. The sand haired brunette nodded. "But there's something you should know before you meet him. He's-" He had no time to finish before Axel was already in view. "See you!" Demyx said, retreating from Roxas. The blonde wondered what that was about until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Morning Roxas" a familiar voice greeted her. She looked back to see her red haired friend. "Hi Axel" she said calmly. "I heard your brother is in school"

Axel looked at her frozen. "Yeah. Demyx tell you?" he asked. She nodded. He looked around. "Where'd that idiot go anyway?" he asked.

"Who? Demyx?"

"No. My brother. I would've sworn he was right behind me"

Before any of them could say another word there was a yell of "Pervert" and a slap. Both teens turned in the direction of the yell. A red headed boy was rubbing his face by the very noticeable spot. A girl had her back toward said boy as she walked away.

"Reno you idiot…" Axel mumbled under his breath.

So, that was Reno. Roxas looked at Axel's twin. They did look a lot alike. He had two, red crescent marks on his face, almost like Axel.

Axel grabbed his twin by the ponytail and shouted, "Quit being a perv!" Roxas thought this was funny, since they seemed to have identical personalities.

She held herself against the locker and started laughing at the two red heads. They both looked at her with a confused expression. "What's so funny?" both asked in unison. The blonde look a moment to catch her breath. "Y-You two! Hehe… You're so alike it's like yelling at yourself Axel… Ha ha!"

Reno walked over to Roxas as she continued her laughing fit. She calmed down after a moment. "So," Reno started. ", you're the reason Axel likes going to school huh?"

Roxas tilted her head. "Uh… I guess so…" she said, unsure of how to reply to him. The next thing she knew he was squeezing one of her breasts. She blushed and let out a small squeak to surprise.

"I can see why…" Reno said. Roxas, getting ahold of herself, slapped him. A red mark was left in the wake of the impact. "You jerk! My name's Roxas! And if you grab my boobs again I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Reno laughed. "Hey Axel, is this your girlfriend? I like her!" he said. Axel blushed. "Sh-She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted. His twin stuck his tongue out. "Well if she isn't then I'll take her!"

"H-Hey!" Roxas cut in, making the twins look at her. "I'm not a toy! I'm a human being! No one owns me!"

Axel grabbed her hand. "You see why I wasn't sure if you should meet him Roxas? This guy is a pervert" he said and pulled Roxas away from his brother. Roxas nodded and started following him. That was, until Reno grabbed her upper arm.

"Well Axel, _this guy_ is your brother. And if you want me to actually show up to school you wouldn't be such a jerk. Maybe I want to actually talk to Roxas" He said, pulling her in his direction. Roxas was stumped so much she couldn't do anything. Yeah, she wanted to meet Axel's brother, but she was Axel's friend. And being that she was literally being pulled in two directions she couldn't do anything.

"Well Reno, I'm sure she'd talk to you if she weren't such a pervert"

"Says who?"

"Says ME! I'm her friend!"

"You always do this! Why don't we let her decide?"

Roxas was quiet for a moment. Looking around franticly she saw Olette. "Um… I have to go!" she stated quickly. She broke free of both red heads and ran over to Olette. The two twins stared at each other.

"Hayner… Hey Hayner…" the blonde whined. Roxas was poking Hayner by his locker. After escaping the 'Twins of Doom' as she called them, she took to annoying Hayner. Losing his composure he gave up trying to ignore her, punching his locker in frustration. "Damn it Roxas… What is it?"

She smiled. "I fell asleep in class the other day. Did you take the notes by any chance?" she asked. He took out a notebook and hit her with it. "If I give you the notes will you stop bugging me?" he asked. She rubbed her head where he hit and replied "Yes". He handed her the notebook.

"So what happened back there with Axel and Reno?" Olette asked, tossing useless papers out of her locker into the nearby trash can. "I don't know… I honestly have no idea" the blonde said. Hayner slapped her back. "No surprise you don't know anything" he said. She shot him a glare and he flinched.

She poked him in the forehead. "Thanks for the notes Jerk. I'll give them back to you in class" she said. She walked away, ignoring his attitude.

* * *

><p>I wanted to put this one up sooner, but my internet was being a bitch. There is some, un-permanate ARR in this fanfic, but it's mainly AkuRoku. Between writing this and two, three other things I'm co-writing a fanfic with my friend <strong>sailorpluto16<strong>. If you'd like to know about it send a PM to me or e-mail us at (remove spaces): khfangirls 813 gmail . com.


	5. Meet Lux

"Damn it…" Roxas said under her breath. It was bad enough she was literally being pulled two ways this morning, but to make it worse both red heads wear sitting on either side of her. It was hard to do classwork knowing the two of them could get into a fight at any minute. Thankfully the bell rang and she took off to her next class.

In the hallway she stopped when she saw someone with their head out the window. About half his body was out the window. He seemed to be saying something, either to someone outside of himself. Roxas was about to ignore him and walk away. The next thing she knew this guy was about to fall out the window. They're on the second floor!

She grabbed the back of his shirt and used all her strength. She dragged him away from the window, only to have him squirming to go back. "No! I wanna see the kitty!" he whined. She looked out the window and there was a black cat on the first floor cleaning itself. Roxas looked at the boy. He was teller with grey, short, messy hair. It was hard to see but on his head was also a pair of blue…cat ears? He wore a cat headband?

"Um…" Roxas started, completely confused at the boy in front of her. "That cat is on the first floor…"

Yeah, it was stupid to say, but what else can you say at a time like this?

The boy looked at her with his deep blue eyes happily. "I know… But it's SO cute!" he squealed. Roxas smiled a little. He was adorable, no two ways about it. He was like a little kid, even if he was five or six inches taller than the blonde herself.

"You're cute…" the grey haired boy said, his tone changing from a child's tone to a calm, shy one. The blonde blushed a little. "Thanks"

He blushed too. "I'm Lux. What's your name?" he said, not looking at her in the eyes. She smiled. "I'm Roxas" she said. He gave a shy smile. "Nice to meet you"

Roxas was slightly confused. Did this guy have personality changes? Why was he so cat obsessed?

"You remind me of a kitten!" he said happily, taking her away from her thoughts. "Hey, can we be friends Roxas? I'm new here and don't have any friends yet" he said in his cute tone.

The blonde laughed a little. "Sure" she said. The next thing she knew she got a huge hug from him. "Yay!" Lux cheered. Roxas laughed again.

000000

"Heads up Roxas!" Kairi yelled, followed by a swing of her tennis racket. Roxas look a few steps back to try and hit the ball, which was too high for her. She tripped backwards and landed on her back. Kairi ran over to her. "You okay?" she asked.

The younger girl sat up. "Yeah. I'm okay" she said. Kairi smiled. "Why don't we switch places?" she asked. "Alright" was the reply.

Roxas got to her feet and walked over to the opposite side of the court. This is what she wanted to avoid.

The boys' class was in full view, meaning she could see Axel. She saw Axel playing basketball with Demyx. "Heads up!" Kairi yelled and sent the tennis ball her way. Acting quickly from being taken away from her thoughts she hit the ball quickly and powerfully.

And with her luck it hit Axel right in the forehead. Axel fell over from the impact.

Roxas stared in shock. Out of all the people to hit, it had to be Axel…

Kairi burst out laughing at the whole scene. Roxas went over to the boys' class and over to Axel. Demyx helped him up. "Sorry Axel…" she said sadly.

Axel chuckled. "You made that shot? Were you aiming for me?" he said. The blonde girl shook her head franticly. "N-No! Of course not!" she said in a panic. Demyx smirked and walked over to her. "Why are you blushing Roxas?" he asked evilly.

Roxas felt the heat from her own face. "I-I'm not blushing!" she exclaimed. Demyx's grin widened. "Why are you stuttering?" he asked. "I'm not!" she said.

Axel got up. "Demyx quit bugging her." He said. The sandy brunette sighed. "Fine…" he said. Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged her away from the classes. "You okay?" he asked. He already had some sort of idea as to why. She was probably embarrassed.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay" she said. He smiled. "That's good to hear" he said. She nodded it response.

00000

"Hey Roxas…" Lux said, poking her in the shoulder from where he sat next to her in last period. "Yeah?" she asked. He hid his face behind his paw-print patterned bag a bit. "Um… Can I come over your house later to hang out? My dad is busy and I don't want to be alone…" he said.

Roxas couldn't seem to say no to him. "Sure Lux" she said. He smiled. "Yay!" he said.

00000

Since Axel and Reno had somewhere to go, Roxas didn't mind walking home with Lux. Walking in the door was a nightmare…

"Surprise! It's the amazing ninja Yuffie!"

Roxas screamed in shock. The dark haired woman who had jumped out of hiding laughed as Lux clung to the blonde scared out of his wits. Aerith and Cloud, who were sitting at the table with a brunette man, face-palmed. A spikey haired blonde who was sitting on the couch laughed his ass off. And a dark haired boy just sat in the armchair uninterested in what was going on, instead focused on his video game.

"Aunt Yuffie you're insane!" Roxas screamed. Yuffie laughed. "Come on Roxas, it was funny"

"No it wasn't!" the blonde girl yelled. "Roxas, she's scary…" Lux whined, hiding behind her.

"Who's this?" Aerith asked walking over. Lux peaked out from Roxas' shoulder. "He's my new friend Lux" she said.

Aerith gave her a questioned look. "What?" Roxas asked confused. "How come you don't have any friends that are girls?" she asked.

Roxas took a moment to think. "Because… I don't know…" was the only answer she could think of. "Don't you start doing things you shouldn't" the brunette man at the table said. "Come on Leon," Cloud said, "she wouldn't do that"

"Yeah right," the dark haired boy said, not looking away from his game. "Roxas is no angel. She does a lot of crazy shit" he said.

"Not as crazy as you Vanitas" the blonde boy sitting on the couch said. He threw a pillow at Vanitas.

"Ventus you little shit!" he screamed and tackled his brother.

Roxas, as usual, pulled Vanitas off Ventus. "Vanitas you need to take a chill-pill" she said.

"And you need to act like a girl"

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

"Don't think I won't hit you"

"Likewise"

"Enough. I'm getting a headache…" Leon said. Roxas stuck her tongue out at Vanitas, getting the same action back at her before Vanitas sat down and resumed his game.

Cloud laughed. "They get along so well don't they?" he asked sarcastically.

"Suuuuuuuure" Leon replied in the same tone.

"Hey Roxas, guess what? We're moving close by!" Ventus said. "N…No… You can't be serious…" she said in shock.

The last time that happened, Yuffie had showed up to the school, in her pajamas, running through the halls screaming out "The great ninja Yuffie!" None of the four kids could live that down.

"Hey everybody!" Sora yelled walking into the door, followed by Kairi and Riku. Lux looked at Riku. "Hi Big brother…" he said shyly.

Roxas looked at Lux in disbelief. "Big brother?"

0000

Yes, Lux is an OC. A very random one. I put him in here for fun, and I had a writter's block… XD


	6. Framed?

Roxas looked at the cat obsessed boy shocked. Riku had a brother? "Y-You're related?" she stammered. Lux nodded. "Yeah, Riku is my big brother…" he replied softly. Riku crossed his arms. "Can't I ever get away from you Lux? It's bad enough I'm related to you" he said harshly. Lux hid behind Roxas upset, about to cry.

Roxas was furious. How could anyone say that to their sibling? It's wrong! No matter how much you hate them its wrong!

Before Roxas could say or do anything, Sora had punched Riku. Riku was shocked and a bruise was already forming.

"Be nice to your little brother! Yeah, I don't get along with my sister that well, but I'd never say something like that!" the brunette shouted. Riku stood there quietly. Everyone was silent.

Lux hid behind Roxas crying. She turned around and hugged him. He hugged back and cried into her shoulder. Riku stormed out of the house, followed by an angry Sora and Kairi.

* * *

><p>Axel slammed his twin against the side of the house. "You jackass! Stay away from Roxas!" he shouted. Reno just laughed at him. "What does it matter to you?" he asked.<p>

Axel didn't even know.

Reno pushed Axel off. "She's just another girl. There's nothing special about her" he said. "Unless…" Axel looked at him confused. "Unless what?" Reno gave him an evil look that already sent his blood to boil.

"Unless you like her" the red haired twin said.

"No! She's my friend! I want to stay friends with her! So stay away from her you shithead pervert!" the green eyed twin yelled, anger turning into rage. Reno smirked and said, "Nope." Axel went to his room and slammed the door.

Why did he want Reno to stay away from Roxas? What was he feeling? He spent all day trying to find the answer.

* * *

><p>The next day Roxas visited Lux's locker. She was worried because he had left upset yesterday. There he was, unlocking his locker and holding a white stuffed cat. "Hi Lux." she greeted. "Good Morning Roxas…" he said in his quiet, shy tone. She ruffled his hair. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah… Riku is always mean to me…"<p>

She heard a gasp from Lux as he opened his locker. She looked over to see several pictures fell out. These pictures were of girls changing in the locker room. Roxas was in shock, as was Lux. "H-How did these get in here?" he exclaimed. Roxas wondered if Lux was a pervert.

"Hey!" a yell came from across the hall. A blue haired teacher walked over in a not-so-happy mood that scared both Roxas and Lux. Roxas read the name tag as "Saix Luna."

Saix picked up said pictures and examined them. "Young man, get to the principal's office. You're in a lot of trouble." He said. Lux was shocked. "B-But those aren't mine!" Lux yelled. Saix crossed his arms. "Then what were they doing in your locker?" he asked. "I-I don't know!" he yelled, "I just opened my locker and those were in there!"

Saix had had enough. "Office, now!" he yelled. Lux walked there depressed. Saix started walking away. "W-Wait a sec Mr. Luna!" Roxas said. He stopped and glanced back. "Lux wouldn't have those pictures. Someone must've put them in there." She said. He turned around. "Well then, if you're to prove your companion's innocence you'll need to locate the delinquent who did placed those inappropriate photographs in his locker." He said then left.

* * *

><p>"Roxas… Rooooxas… Are you even listening?" Reno whined, resting his head on the desk. She tried to ignore him, until he started pulling her hair. She slapped his hand away. "What?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm bored…" he whined. "Do your classwork then" Axel cut in.<p>

"Shut up you prick"

"You shut up"

"Fuck you"

"Go fuck yourself"

"Both of you shut up!" Roxas yelled. "Thank you Roxas" the teacher said, happy to hear the two red heads stop fighting.

Axel was hurt by Roxas yelling at him, for some reason. Why? He had no clue at all.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a little better than class. Reno took at annoying the one security guard named Rude instead of bugging Roxas. This gave Roxas a chance to tell Axel what happened.<p>

"So someone slipped nude pictures into his locker?" Axel asked. Roxas blushed. "N-Not nude. Just girls changing in the locker room. They were in their underwear." She said. "Poor guy though… Last person who had pictures like that in his locker was given detention for a month…" he said.

"Oh…" the blonde said depressed. He ruffled her already messy hair. "Don't worry. I'll help you catch the guy who did that to your friend." He said. "Really?" she asked. He gave her a warm smile. "Of course" he said.

"Thanks" she said. He hugged her, confusing her. "Why are you hugging me?" she asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. You're really huggable?" he asked. She smiled and laughed, finding his behavior cute.

* * *

><p>This chapter is too short… TT_TT I've been busy… I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and the next one should be longer.<p> 


	7. Jealously?

"Okay, so how do we figure out who framed Lux?" Roxas asked. She, Axel, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were in the living room. Riku was passed out on the couch, while Kairi put his hair in braids, not paying any attention at all. Sora was busy playing a video game to actually notice anything else going on in the room. Axel was the first to talk out of the others.

"Um… I guess the first step would be to see the pictures. They might give us a clue" he said, while mentally adding _'And I get to see girls in their panties.'_

Roxas nodded, "Yeah," she agreed. "That's a good start." Her voice switched to a disappointed tone, "But how do we get the pictures?" Axel was quiet. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh.

"I bet I could get them for you" A voice cut in from the kitchen. Roxas folded her arms. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to get in trouble on your first day Vanitas?" she asked. The dark haired boy in the kitchen let out a laugh. "Do you really think I give a damn?" he asked.

"Of course you don't…" the girl said, rolling her eyes. Another laugh from the dark haired boy came from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The next day went by with none of them seeing Lux on the way to school. "What happened to Cat-Boy?" Axel asked. "He got suspended for the pictures. Our dad isn't happy at all…" the silver haired boy said. A blonde haired girl with gold eyes popped up right next to him. "What?" she asked in shock. "Lux isn't coming in today?"<p>

Riku jumped back slightly. The blonde giggled. "Oh hi there, um…" Sora said and thought for a moment. "Starette, right?" he said. The blonde smiled. "Yep. But just call me "Star," okay?" she asked. Riku glared at her. "Aren't you that one girl who follows my brother around?" he asked coldly. Star's smile faded. "I don't follow hi-" she said. "Bullshit" Riku cut in.

"Riku," Axel said. "Don't be rude." Riku crossed his arms in annoyance. Roxas smiled. "Nice to meet you Star" she said. Starette just gave her a sharp glare that made Roxas' skin crawl. If looks could kill…

* * *

><p>Vanitas walked over to Roxas and Axel during lunch, handing them a small stack of pictures. "Mission accomplished." He said, trying to sound cool. TRYING. "Thanks Vanitas" she said, taking a look at the pictures. Axel peaked over her shoulder, only to have her notebook blocking his view of the photos. After a minute Roxas handed them back to Vanitas. "Alright, you can put them back." She said.<p>

Vanitas gave her a shocked look. "You made me go through all that, now you want me to return them?" he said. She nodded. Vanitas walked back mumbling curses under his breath.

"So?" Axel asked, slightly disappointed he couldn't see the pantie shots. "Well," Roxas started, "they're from the third period gym class. There's a picture of every girl in the class except for…" She trailed off, her gaze going to a certain girl. The red head next to her quickly caught on. Within minutes they already formed a plan.

* * *

><p>The next day Roxas approached the girl in question, Starette. "I figured it out" she plainly stated. The gold eyed blonde gave an innocent look. "What are you talking about Roxas?" she asked. The blue eyed blonde put her hands on her hips. "You took those pictures in Lux's locker, didn't you?" she asked.<p>

Star smirked. "You're right, I did. But who's going to believe you? I'm innocent Roxas" she said. "Star!" a male voice cut in. both blondes looked over to see Saix, standing there with Lux next to him and Axel leaning on the wall in the corner. Starette looked at Roxas in shock. "You set me up!" she shouted. Roxas gave her an innocent look that mocked her own. "I'm innocent Star" she said, copying the other blonde.

Saix walked over to Star and crossed his arms. "Star I raised you better than that" he said sternly. His daughter looked at the ground. "B…But Dad…" Starette said. The blue haired man replied "But what?"

"I…I really like Lux!" Star said out loud. Lux's face flushed. "He's so adorable with his cat-lovingness and his cuteness… I couldn't help it…" she said, blushing. Saix sighed. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble…" he said. She nodded and replied "I know…"

Axel walked off, seeing that there was no point sticking around anymore. Lux approached Star, gripping his book bag tightly. "S-Star, you're a…a…" he started. After a second he finally shouted out "You're a big meanie!" before storming off. Roxas noticed Star in tears before she disappeared, running down the hall and into the girls' bathroom. Saix just sighed and walked away. Roxas went off to find Axel.

* * *

><p>"Shut up Reno!" the younger red head yelled, slamming his locker shut. The older twin just smirked. "Admit it Bro, you like her" he said. Axel facepalmed.<p>

"No! He-" Axel stopped himself short. Roxas wasn't a "he" anymore! Couldn't he get that through his thick head?

Reno looked at him in shock. "Wait, "he"? Roxas is a guy?" he said in disbelief.

"N-No! I meant-!" Axel stuttered, in shock of what he said. "Are you telling me Roxas is a cross-dresser?" Reno shouted a little too loudly, causing most of the hallway to fall silent.

"That's not what I meant!" the green-eyed twin snapped.

"But you said "he" when we were talking about Roxas!" the other argued.

"That was an accident!" Axel said.

"Suuuuure it was" Reno said, rolling his eyes. Axel was five seconds from punching him when a hand grabbed his shoulder. As he spun around a girl's lips met his.

It was a blonde girl. Roxas? No, Roxas was too short. And she was over there…

* * *

><p>Roxas' eyes nearly popped out of her head as she turned the corner of the hallway Axel's locker was located. She didn't expect to see what happened next…<p>

Larxene and Axel were…**KISSING**?

Suddenly her chest hurt, A LOT. It wasn't like a stomach ache or a cold, or anything she's felt before… Her face felt warm, and her vision was getting blurry. Before she knew it she had run away.

* * *

><p>I haven't updated in awhile, then I leave you at a cliffhanger… Aren't I just SO nice? TT_TT<p> 


	8. Tears for unknown reasons

What a weird situation… One second he was talking with his brother, the next second the school's top bitch was kissing him. Axel had the worst of luck, considering he saw Roxas run away crying…

He pushed Larxene off him, half in panic, and half in anger. The blonde fell over and landed on her ass, looking at him with an evil smirk. "You bitch!" he cursed and ran off to chase his friend.

* * *

><p>What the hell happened? Was she sick? Why was her vision blurry?<p>

Roxas stopped in an empty hallway, due to the fact that she could barely see where she was going. Feeling weak in her legs she sunk down and sat on the floor. She felt something wet on her face and wiped it off. It wasn't until more appeared on her face that she realized she was crying…

But why? What did it matter if her best friend was kissing a girl?

However, just thinking about the scene caused more tears to flow out. She curled up and cried there, trying to put some logic into WHY she was even crying to begin with.

"Sora! Where's Roxas?" Axel said in a panic and shook the younger boy violently. "Calm down Axel! You're gonna break my neck if you keep doing that!" the brunette yelled. The red head stopped shaking him. Sora let out a sigh. "The last time I saw her she was headed that way." He said and pointed down a hallway.

Axel took off in that direction and, after a minute of franticly looking down hallway after hallway, found her crying in one of the back halls away from the classrooms. It was the old, unused (and rarely cleaned) music hallway. She was sobbing quietly with her head in her lap with her arms folded, covering her face.

He walked over and put a hand on her back, nearly making her jump. She raised her head for a quick second, only to find out it was him, then hide her face again. After a minute of trying to think of something to say he asked "Are you okay?"

Obviously not...

After a few sniffles she replied "I'm fine. Go away." Every word was slightly muffled due to the fact her face was covered. Axel sighed. What was he supposed to do? His friend saw Larxene ki-

No way. Not that. It couldn't be for that reason.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be crying" he said. Her sobs quieted down to just heavy breathing and sniffling. "There" she said, "Now I'm not crying."

He let out a chuckle. "But you're still upset." He said. She was quiet.

Why couldn't she figure out why she was crying? Is it because Larxene was a bitch? Is that why it bothered her?

She suddenly felt something touch her back and sides. She lifted her head up to see Axel hugging her.

He rested his chin on her head. "Feel better?" he asked. "I feel short…" she replied, earning another chuckle from her tall friend.

After a moment, which felt like hours, he let go. She missed the feeling of him hugging her…

"Axel…" she said, not understanding why she said when she said next, "Why'd you kiss Larxene?"

He ruffled her hair. "I didn't. That crazy bitch just kissed me out of nowhere." He said. Roxas' chest didn't hurt as much after he said that.

"Yuck… I'll have to use a whole bottle of mouth wash just to get her germs off…" he continued. She laughed. Axel smiled, seeing that his best friend wasn't crying anymore.

"Sora I'm so confused!" Roxas shouted. Sora rolled his eyes. "Since when is that something new?" he asked, teasing her. School was over and the two siblings were home. Their parents needed a break from their friends. Ventus and Vanitas were allowed over though.

The blonde girl hit her older brother with a pillow. "I'm serious Sora! All I did was see Larxene kiss Axel and then I started crying. What does that mean?"

"It means you were jealous" Vanitas said while playing, and losing, a video game match against Ventus. Roxas hit him with a pillow too. "I'm NOT jealous!" she yelled. Vanitas, having already lost to Ven, got up and put her in a headlock. "JEALOUS. Face it Roxy, you like Axel."

"I do not!"

"Do too"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do"

She got loose of his hold and started beating him with the couch pillow she was armed with.

* * *

><p>"Dammit Reno shut up! I don't like Roxas like that!" Axel yelled and pulled the car over, causing his older twin to nearly go flying forward. "Ow! Careful, yo!" Reno said.<p>

"There's no way I could… No! Just no! NOT Roxas!" the green eyed twin said. Reno smirked. "It's because she has a di-" he started. "No! Roxas is a GIRL dammit!" Axel said.

"Then why'd you say "he" before?" the blue eyed twin asked.

"Well…" Axel started, trailing off. Like his brother would believe Roxas was a boy with no heart that fought evil dark monsters with Axel in an organization that also had no hearts in some sort of other universe… "…It's complicated. You probably wouldn't believe me." He finished, telling him the quickest answer.

Reno leaned back. "Axel, if you ever heard how Rude lost his hair you'd understand what's believable and not-believable. If I believe you, then I do. If I don't, then I don't. Just tell me."

Axel took almost an hour to explain the whole thing. Having to go over what "Heartless" and "Nobodies" were took up a lot of time. At the end Reno seemed to be in shock.

"You're telling me Roxas was a guy? In some sort of other life? That's crazy." He said.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, in another life" he said. Reno chuckled and leaned back. "I always knew you were weird, but to remember something like THAT, you must be a freak." He said. His twin rolled his eyes. "How nice…" he said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Riku lay in bed while Lux sat on the floor poking him. "Rikuuuuuu… Hey Rikuuuuuuuu." Lux whined, poking his older brother continuously. Riku sighed. "What?" he asked. Lux seemed to switch to his calmer personality. "Okay well, you know how today I made that girl Star cry, right?" he asked. His older brother nodded. "Yeah, so?" he asked. "I feel really bad about hurting her feelings…" the cat-obsessed brother said, upset. "What should I do?"<p>

"How should I know?" Riku asked. A young silver short- haired boy sat on Lux's lap. "You say sorry, duh. Don't be stupid Lux." He said. Lux patted his head. "It's not that easy Repliriku" he said. Repliriku stuck his tongue out at his older brothers before running off.

Lux sighed and got up. He went downstairs to the kitchen, only to see his dad with Saix, and Star.

"Lux sit down" his dad said. He nodded and sat at the table across from Star. "Xemnas, let's leave them alone" Saix said. The grey haired man nodded. "W-Wait! Dad!" Lux stammered, only to see Xemnas walk out of the kitchen with Saix. He sighed and turned back to Starette, who was looking down.

"U-Um… Lux? I'm really sorry about the pictures…" she said, looking like she was going to break into tears any second. His heart softened.

"I…I forgive you… But why'd you do it if you like me?" he asked. Her head sank lower. "Well you… Roxas was around you a lot and I didn't want her stealing you from me… So if I made her think you were a pervert she'd leave you alone…"

Lux was in shock.

"I didn't mean for things to go that far Lux. I'm really sorry…" she said. He got up and walked over to her, causing her to flinch. However, instead of hurting her he hugged her. "It's okay Star. I forgive you." He said in a calm voice. She hugged him. "Thanks Lux…"

* * *

><p><em>The park was nice and quiet with the sun shining down on Axel, who was sitting under a tree. Wait, how did he get there? <em>

"_Axel!" Roxas said and hugged him. Axel looked over and blushed at his blonde, light blue dress-wearing friend. "U-Um, what are you doing Roxas?" he asked nervously. The blonde giggled cutely. "Hugging you of course" she said and sat on his lap._

_His heart started beating quickly and he felt his face heat up. Roxas smiled. "Axel I have something to tell you." She said and leaned on him. _

"_Wh-What?" He asked hesitantly. She hugged him again. "I really like you" she said. He blushed once again. He was sure the color of his face matched his hair at this point. She leaned close in and-_

Axel woke up to the sun in his eyes and Reno beating him with a pillow. "Axel get your lazy ass out of bed! We're gonna be late for school, yo!" he shouted. Axel sat up, took one of his pillows, and started beating him with it. Well, an early morning pillow fight would get his mind off that nightmare…or, was it a dream?

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter! I hope everyone likes it :3 BTW I might be opening rquests for OCs and stuff<p> 


	9. Like?

"What am I gonna do Hayner?" Roxas asked. She had her head on her desk like she was trying to hide from the world. She wanted to though. She WASN'T jealous that Larxene kissed Axel. No way. Like a snowball's chance in hell; never gonna happen. 

"Hey look, there's Axel" Pence said, making Roxas' head shoot up. "Where?" she asked franticly. Her three friends laughed a bit. She pouted. "Not funny guys." Hayner patted her back. "Relax Roxas" he said. 

"Well if it isn't the crybaby" a certain blonde bitch said as she walked in. _'Fuck... Not this crap early in the morning!'_ Roxas mentally screamed. 

"Go away Larxene" Roxas said, not even making eye contact. The taller blonde leaned over her. "What's wrong? Jealous I got a kiss from Axel?" she said, taunting the shorter blonde. Roxas decided it was best to tune out anything else Larxene said. "Come on Roxas, admit it. You want a kiss from him too, don't you?" 

_'Maybe...'_ Roxas couldn't hide the light blush that appeared when she imagined that. Hayner facepalmed. "Dammit Roxas, if you're going to ignore your bully you have to try harder." he said. 

Larxene put her hands on her hips. "Bully? Oh really? I'm not a bully you damn brat" she said. Her tone was a bit different from usual, and was shaking just a little bit. Roxas noticed that... Did something Hayner say...upset her? Maybe? 

Hayner crossed his arms. "Yeah. You're always rude, you tease people, you play jokes on them; it's obvious you're a bully. And you know what? **No one fucking likes you!**" 

That seemed to hit a nerve, because the blonde left the classroom without a word. "Hayner!" Olette scolded. "That was too much! You really upset her!" Hayner rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. Everyone and their mother tells them they hate her. She'll live" 

Roxas stood up. "I'm gonna check on her..." she said. "Wow Roxas, that's nice of you" Pence said, then looked at Hayner. "Unlike this guy." 

"Hey!" Hayner said in shock. Roxas giggled, then went to look for Larxene. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"Axel, why don't you tell Roxas you like her?" Demyx said. Axel fumbled with the pencil in his hand for a second. "I don't like her" Axel said. The sand-haired blonde rolled his eyes. "Suuuuuure. That's why you wrote her name about **20 **freakin times in your notebook." Axel quickly covered said page. "No!" 

Demyx chuckled. "Well you better ask her out before someone else does" he said, glancing at Zexion, who as reading a book as usual. Axel felt a bit angry. Is Zexion really going to do that? 

"But really Axel, Roxas is a nice person. I'm sure a few people want to ask her out" Demyx said, drawing the red head's attention back to him. Axel sighed. "Demyx, I don't like Roxas like that" 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Roxas walked into the girls' bathroom and sure enough, found Larxene **crying**! She was standing by a wall crying! Larxene, the meanist, bitchiest, rudest girl in school was bawling her eyes out! Roxas walked over and put her hand on the taller blonde girl's shoulder. "Are you okay Larxene?" she asked sympithetically. Larxene didn't mind the contact all that much, and it seemed to calm her down a bit. "N-No" she said through her sobs. The shorter blonde patted her back. 

"Don't be so upset. Hayner's just a bit bitchy." she said, trying to cheer her up. Larxene broke into a series of sobs again. "But it's true! No one liked me from the beginning!" 

Roxas was silent. It did seem like no one cared about Larxene. "I liked Axel ever since 4th grade Roxas..." Larxene said, her crying easier. "Oh..." the shorter blonde said. "I've tried really hard to get his attention. And then you came. All he does is pay attention to you..." the taller blonde said, upset. She blew her nose into a tissue then tossed it out. 

Roxas felt bad for Larxene. "Why don't you try not being so mean?" she asked. Larxene nodded. "I'll try..." 

The shorter girl smiled. "Consider me the first person who doesn't hate you, okay?" she said. Larxene hugged her. "Thanks Roxas..." 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

_'Come on Axel, you can do this! It's just one date! Even if she says "no" you'll still be friends!'_

He kept telling himself all this as he sat next to her on the couch at her house. Somehow he couldn't find the courage to ask, or even speak to her. 

"Hey Axel, you okay?" Roxas asked, looking over. The red head tore himself from his thoughts. "I'm fine, just fine." he said. The blonde gave him a questioned look. _'I got it!'_ he thought, then got up. Knowing Roxas from a past life was good, since he memorized his (now her) weakness. He (now she) could be talked into anything when eating sea-salt icecream. 

"Hey Axel, while you're up can you get me sea-salt icecream?" Roxas asked. Typical Roxas... 

"Sure" the taller of the two said, ruffling her hair as he walked into the kitchen. He heard a her complain that he messed up her hair and chuckled at that, since her hair has always been a natural mess. He got two sea-salt icecream bars from the freezer and handed her one before sitting back down. "Yay! Thanks Axel!" Roxas said happily and ate. 

"Hey Roxas" Axel started. "Um..." He turned bright red thinking about the dream he had. "Uh... I-I was wondering if...m-maybe... We could-" 

"Could what?" A voice asked from right next to him, making him jump out of his seat. He looked over to see Roxas' dad. "What's the rest of that, Axel?" Cloud asked, sounding both annoyed AND pissed off. 

Axel froze and mentally screamed_ 'Shit!' _"I get what you're saying Axel" Roxas said, making both males look at her. "You wanna leave the house, right? I guess I can't blame you, 'cause staying inside can get boring." Axel facepalmed. "Yeah, that's it." Cloud was about to crack up at the fact Axel was rejected before he could even ask. Roxas just looked at them confused. 

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Why don't you do that tomorrow?" Cloud said. He still sounded ready to bite someone's head off... 

"Yeah!" Roxas said excited. She reminded Axel of a dog wanting to go to the park. "Hey Roxas, why don't you go change out of your school clothes? Some sea-salt icecream got on it" Cloud said. Roxas quickly got up. "Not again! Mom's gonna kill me!" she shouted. And with that she ran upstairs. 

And she also left the angry lion Cloud alone with Axel. The blonde male glared at the red head. "If you try anything you'll regret it" he said. "I'm not going to let my daughter be seduced by some pervert." 

"I'm not a pervert. I...I was..." Axel argued, his face heating up again. "I was going to ask her on a date..." 

"Oh really?" Cloud asked, sounding more pissed off than before. "And what were you going to do?" he said. "N-Nothing bad!" Axel argued, earning a death glare from Roxas' dad. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Roxas changed into tan shorts and a black T-shirt with a sea-salt icecream bar on it and headed back downstairs. 

"N-Nothing bad" she heard Axel say, causing her to stop a few steps from the bottom. "Roxas is really cute and nice." Those words made her face heat up. "I'd never do anything bad to her. She's my best friend." 

_'Is that really Axel talking? No way!'_ She walked down the last few steps and sat back on the couch. "Well, have fun tomorrow..." Cloud said, the tone in his voice a lot nicer than before. He left the room, leaving the two teens speechless. They looked at each other for a second, then quickly looked away. 

_**'Don't find out I like you...'**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wah! My laptop has like, 10 viruses! I'm sorry this was so late... 


	10. A perfect day for

It was bright and sunny outside. The park was almost empty, it's only two visitors enjoyed the quiet. 

"It's so nice out! I'm glad we came to the park!" Roxas said, swinging from a tree branch happily. Axel laughed, thinking Roxas looked like a monkey. 

The truth was, in his mind, Axel was freaking out. Roxas had wanted to go to the park, and was damn persistant too. She wouldn't even let him object at all! Every time he tried to talk she'd just interrupt. 

And the whole time me had that stupid dream of his in his head. Why couldn't it just disappear? Did the universe HAVE to torture him so? 

Roxas let go of the branch she was hanging on and landed on her feet onto the grass. Axel was off in his own little world of thoughts, not paying attention at all. 

"Hey Axel..." she said. He looked over. "What?" he asked. She pointed to a bush. He looked over to catch a glance at a bit of red sticking out from behind the large plant. 

Axel already knew who it was. 

"Reno I know you're there" he said, crossing his arms in annoyance. Out of ALL the times to be near him, why now? Why can't he just go away? 

His twin stood up from the bush he was hiding behind and walked over. "I heard you were on a date with Roxas" Reno said and pouted. "No fair" 

"Hi Reno!" Roxas said happily and waved to him. She got a wave back of equal happiness, which somewhat angered Axel, a little. 

His luck helped out as a baseball hit Reno in the forehead dead center and knocking him right on his ass. Axel couldn't hold in his laughter. 

Roxas looked over from the direction the ball came to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Hi Roxas" Sora said, scratching the back of his head as he held his baseball bat to the ground. 

"Sorry..." the brunette said. 

"Good shot Sora!" A voice said. All gazes turned to Cloud and Aerith, who were walking over to their son. Cloud patted Sora on the head, causing the brunette's hair to mess up. "But next time aim for the other one" 

Aerith chuckled at her husbend. "Such a nice father" she said sarcastically as she set up four blankets on the ground. 

Roxas crossed her arms in annoyance. First it was just her and Axel, now six others showed up. When can she spend time alone with her friend?! 

"Awsome! Party!" Reno shouted and dragged over a cooler. 

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, having the same exact thought and both asked: 

"Did you guys plan on coming here because we're here?" 

Reno faked a gasp. "Us? No!" he said. The younger twin crossed his arms. "Reno you're full of shit" he said, earning a smirk from his brother. 

Roxas sighed and sat on a blue and white blanket her mom set up. _'I was going to try to tell Axel I liked him... So much for that...'_

Axel sat next to her. He could tell she was upset. He ruffled her hair. "What's wrong?" 

She ignored that her hair was in even more of a mess and sighed. "It's nothing..." she said, disappointed. Reno walked over and put two cans of soda by them before doing the same with everyone else. 

Axel sighed and gulped down the can of soda Reno had handed him. "Um, Axel..." Roxas said as he was halfway through the can._ 'I can't believe it. These people show up when I'm finally alone with Roxas. I was hoping that...'_ Axel thought, his thoughts getting cut off by Roxas shouting his name. 

He finished the can before looking at her before he asked "What?" 

His speech sounded...odd... 

"Ax- that's n-t so-a" was all he heard. 

He chuckled. "Of course it's not Sora" he said and ruffled her hair. 

His world started spinning and his head hit the soft grass. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Roxas picked up her soda that was set on the blanket as Axel began drinking his. She stopped midway from opening it to look at the label. 

"Um, Reno?" she started. The ponytailed red head looked over in her direction. 

"This is beer" she said, pointing to the printed label. Reno grew a look of shock. "Oh shit!" he said. "I forgot to take those out when I put the sodas in!" 

Roxas' gaze snapped back to her friend. "Axel" she said. He couldn't seem to hear her... 

"Axel" she repeated, getting a bit louder. Still nothing... 

"Axel!" she shouted. After a few seconds he finally stopped and looked at her. "What?" His voice sounded tired and slurred. 

"Axel that's not soda!" she yelled. He chuckled. "Of course it's not Sora" he said, still giggling a little. He ruffled her hair. 

"No Axel what I'm trying to say is-" was all she could say before he hit the ground, drunk. 

In the meantime Reno and Cloud were laughing their asses off. "That idiot didn't know it was beer?!" the blonde said, holding his aching sides as he laughed at the drunk teen. 

"Dad," Sora said "I think you're turning sadistic." Aerith nodded in agreement. Cloud managed to calm down. "Only when it comes to Axel's bad luck" he said. 

Said teen suddenly shot up onto his feet and yelled out "Heartless!" This shocked and confused everyone. 

He ran over to Sora and shook him by the shoulders roughly. "Sora!" he yelled in a panic. "Hurry up and kill the Heartless with your keyblade!" 

Sora stared at him confused. "My what?" he asked. The red head pointed to the wooden baseball bat the brunette still had in his hand. 

Kairi walked over and placed a gentle hand on Axel's shoulder. "Axel calm down. You sho-" 

"Evil Princess of Heart!" he shouted and ran a few feet away. "Evil what?" she asked. 

"You wanted your Sora so badly I didn't get my Roxas back! And I missed my Roxas!" Axel yelled tearing up. The "Evil Princess of Heart" ran over to him and hugged him. "Don't cry! I'm sorry! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" 

"Axel I think you should sit down" Roxas said as she approached him. As soon as she got within a foot of him he quickly pulled her into a tight hug. Her face heated up. 

"My Roxas! Stay close to me so Riku of Sora don't take you away from me again!" he yelled, nuzzling into her blonde spikes. 

She looked over to her parents to see their reaction. Aerith chuckled. "Aww, that's sweet." Cloud on the other hand had stopped laughing and was now pissed off, just as she expected. 

Roxas did the only thing she could think of and got lose of the hug. She grabbed his hand and took him back over to the blankets set up on the grass. After five minutes of trying to get him to sit down he finally did. 

She let out a huff. Sure, him hugging her was nice, REALLY nice. But he was drunk, so it just wasn't the same as when they hugged in school. 

As Riku went to sit down next to her Axel pulled her close and protectively hugged her. "Get away from my Roxas!" he yelled. Roxas patted his head. "Axel calm down" she said. 

"Oh? You think I'll steal Roxas?" Riku asked, growing an evil smirk that made her shiver. Axel tightened his hold on her and said "My Roxas" 

Riku hugged her arm. "No, my Roxas" he said. The red head tightened his hold on his blonde friend even more. He pulled her onto his lap, getting her out of Riku's grip and shouted "Mine!" 

"Axel! Too tight!" she choked out. His arm was too wrapped around her neck. He let go all together and she sat next to him. 

Axel let out a huge yawn, then used her lap as a pillow. She didn't mind, as long as he wasn't choke-hugging her. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Axel woke up to his head throbbing. He let out a grunt, turning over onto his side. "This is a good pillow..." he mummbled. 

"I'm glad you're comfortable" Roxas said. It took a moment to realize what his pillow was. He'd panic, but his head hurt too much. 

Roxas sighed. '_What was that all about? He said Keyblade...'_

Riku leaned by her ear, just close enough for only her to hear. "Meet me in the third art room tomorrow before class. Okay?" he whispered. 

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling it would explain. She nodded and he walked away. 

Axel sat up and groaned. "My head hurts..." 

She hugged him, causing him to blush. 

_'Yeah, hugs are much better when he isn't drunk'_

. . .oOo. 

Yay! Another chapter X3 I looooooove in NG life when keidai gets drunk on accident. So funny XD 


End file.
